Coeur d'enfant
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Une mannequin déçu dans ses amours, un fabriquant de jouet qui cherche un travail...une rencontre qui montre la vrai nature d'une personne.


**One-Shot #14 : Cœur d'enfant**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka, j'ai 23 ans et je travaille comme mannequin pour les célèbres designers Sai & Sasuke. Malheureusement, je suis toujours célibataire et mes patrons sont gays. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis difficile, mais tous les mecs que je croise, ne veulent que mon corps. Alors, encore aujourd'hui, j'arrive au travail démoralisée. Le mec avec qui j'ai passé la soirée, et la nuit, m'a abandonné avant que je ne me réveille sans même laisser une note.

- Ino chérie, tu es arrivé, s'exclama Sai en ouvrant les bras.  
- Désolé, j'ai eu une mauvaise nuit, lui dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.  
- Encore un mauvais amant?  
- Non, plutôt un autre salop.  
- Je suis désolé pour toi, mais j'espère que la robe que j'ai faite tout spécialement pour toi va te changer les idées.

La blonde le suivi jusqu'à l'atelier et resta bouche-bée à la vue de la robe. Elle était faite dans un tissu léger rosé avec le bas en franche dans un dégradé de couleur bleu et jaune, des bretelles fines se croisant dans le dos, un léger décolleté en "V" et elle était ajustée à la taille pour devenir ample dans le bas.

- Avec des escarpins et un rat-de-cou doré, qu'en penses-tu? lui demanda le styliste.  
- Magnifique, lui répondit-elle en touchant la robe. Tu l'as vraiment conçu pour moi? Continua-t-elle en le regardant.  
- Je te l'ai dit, tu m'inspire, lui répondit-il.  
- Il manque juste que je me trouve un bon gars et je pourrai dire que je suis comblée, lui confia-t-elle d'une voix triste.  
- Tu sais que si je n'étais pas aux hommes, ça ferais longtemps que je t'aurais demandé en mariage, parce que tu es unique.  
- C'est gentil Sai.  
- Bon maintenant, tu vas essayer cette robe pour que je puisse faire les ajustements.

La jeune mannequin lui fit un grand sourire, puis se déshabilla sans aucune gêne et enfila la robe. Elle chaussa les escarpins qui se trouvaient près du support, puis attacha le collier que son patron lui tendait et se dirigea vers le miroir. Le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait était magnifique...bien que sa coiffure et son maquillage laisse à désirer. Le styliste vint se pencher à côté d'elle avec des épingles et ce mit à rajuster la robe. Il la piqua par accident, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. La porte du bureau de Sasuke s'ouvrit brusquement quelques secondes après. Un homme brun dans la fin vingtaine en sorti. À son air, on comprit qu'il était mécontent.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Kankuro Sabaku, j'ai 26 ans et je suis fabriquant de jouet. Malheureusement, la compagnie pour qui je travaillais à fait faillite et je passe mes journées à me chercher une job. Si au-moins j'avais eu une fille dans ma vie...mais non, je fais trop "enfant" pour elles. Elles veulent un homme mature. Ce n'est pourtant pas parce que je fabrique des jouets que je suis immature, même s'il est vrai que j'adore les enfants. Alors, quand le téléphone sonna ce matin, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il allait m'arriver.

- Allo? répondit Kankuro d'une voix endormit.  
- Je parle bien à Kankuro Sabaku?  
- Oui à qui je parle?  
- Sasuke Uchiwa. On m'a dit que vous cherchiez un travail.  
- Qui vous a dit ça?  
- Temari Sabaku. J'aimerais vous rencontrer aujourd'hui. Seriez-vous libre à 10h00?  
- Oui bien sûr. À quelle adresse dois-je me présenter?

Lorsque j'eu prit en note l'adresse, je me levai pour prendre mon déjeuner, suivi d'une douche. J'arrivai plutôt juste pour mon entrevu, mais quant même. Sasuke me fit entrer dans son bureau dès mon arrivé. Ce qui m'intriguait, c'était que ma sœur était coiffeuse pour des défilés. À quoi mes talents de fabriquant de jouet pourraient servir ces designers? Je le su bien rapidement.

- Bien, assoyez-vous, lui dit le designer. Votre sœur m'a dit que la compagnie pour qui vous travailliez a dût fermer ses portes. Il s'adonne que nous cherchons quelqu'un pour fabriquer les accessoires pour une séance de photo.  
- Des accessoires? Quel genre d'accessoire? lui demanda Kankuro.  
- Des marionnettes et des poupées, lui répondit Sasuke.  
- Cela m'étonne. Je suis déjà venu voir vos défilés et ce n'est pas dans votre style le côté enfantin de ces jouets.  
- Nous voulons montrer que nos créations sont aussi pour les mères de famille.  
- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi des jouets peuvent vous être utile.  
- Nos mannequins poseront avec des enfants.  
- Combien suis-je sensé en fabriquer?  
- Dix poupées et dix marionnettes, de différentes formes.  
- Et c'est pour quand?  
- Deux semaines.  
- Deux semaines? s'exclama Kankuro en se levant. Vous rigolez j'espère? Il faut au-moins deux jours pour faire une marionnette, voir trois et c'est la même chose pour les poupées. Taillage, peinture...ça ne prend pas qu'une seule journée.  
- Vingt jouets en quinze jours c'est impossible?  
- Si vous voulez un travail bien fait, oui c'est impossible d'en faire autant en si peu de temps.  
- Je vois. Je voulais des jouets uniques, mais si c'est impossible...  
- Vous ne comprenez pas le temps de travail que cela nécessite, s'emporta le fabriquant de jouet.  
- J'ai jamais dit que je ne comprenais pas.  
- Vous vous imaginez que je vais essayer de relever le défi par orgueil en laissant sous-entendre que vous allez vous fournir dans un magasin, mais je suis loin d'être stupide.

Le fabriquant de jouet se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Kankuro resta surprit, car il ignorait qu'il y avait du monde dans la pièce principale.

- Que se passe-t-il? S'inquiéta Sai.  
- Va falloir trouver un autre endroit pour acheter les accessoires pour la séance photo, lui répondit Sasuke sur un ton calme.  
- Pourquoi? demanda Sai.  
- Tout simplement que c'est impossible d'en fabriquer autant en si peu de temps, répondit Kankuro avec une colère mal contenu.  
- Comme toujours tu demandes l'impossible, soupira Sai en regardant son associé. Combien en a-t-il demandé? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le fabriquant de jouet.  
- Vingt en quinze jours. Si on compte en moyenne un jour et demi pour en fabriquer un...  
- Alors ça va prendre le double de temps, soupira-t-il. Et si vous en fabriquiez la moitié et que l'on inter changeait les accessoires? proposa-t-il après un moment de silence. Vous auriez suffisamment de temps pour les faire.  
- Tss, fit Sasuke mécontent.  
- C'est déjà plus réaliste, lui accorda Kankuro.  
- Alors tout est réglé, s'exclama Sai avec joie. Je m'occupe de réglé la question paye avec monsieur et toi Sasuke, tu t'occupes de terminer les ajustements sur la robe d'Ino.  
- D'accord, acquiesça son collègue.

Ce dernier prit les épingles des mains de son associé et se dirigea vers la blonde, pendant que Sai et Kankuro retournaient dans le bureau de Sasuke. De nouveau assis devant le bureau, Kankuro regarda longuement le deuxième styliste.

- Alors on a dit cinq poupées et cinq marionnettes dans deux semaines, récapitule Sai. Pour 100$ la poupée?  
- D'accord, lui répondit le fabriquant de jouet.  
- Si j'en demande une personnalisé, lui demanda le style avec hésitation.  
- Dans le genre de...?  
- Une qui ressemblerait à la femme que vous avez vu dans l'atelier. Il se trouve que c'est notre mannequin vedette.  
- Ça ne prendra pas plus de temps, mais j'aurai besoin d'une image.  
- Si elle accepte, elle pourrait pauser pour vous...avec un vrai modèle cela doit être plus facile, lui dit Sai en souriant.  
- C'est vrai, lui accorda Kankuro en se levant.  
- Attendez, je vais aller lui demander toute suite.  
- J'attends, lui répondit-il en se rassoyant.

_Au même moment dans l'atelier_

Quand Sai s'éclipsa dans le bureau avec le fabriquant de jouet, Sasuke c'était penché au côté du mannequin, un brin de mauvaise humeur. Ino le voyait bien et en même temps, elle se demandait qu'elle fût cette histoire de jouet.

- Dis Sasuke, c'est quoi cette histoire de jouet?  
- La prochaine collection est pour les mères de famille, alors vous allez poser avec des enfants, lui expliqua le styliste en levant les yeux. Chacun va avoir une poupée ou une marionnette dans les mains.  
- Cet homme est un fabriquant de jouet? Resta surprise la jeune femme.  
- Oui, c'est Temari qui m'a parlé de lui, lui répondit le jeune homme en reportant son attention sur la robe.  
- Temari?  
- C'est son frère. La fabrique où il travaillait à fait faillite, alors ce n'est pas surprenant qu'elle m'ait toute suite parlé de lui.

La jeune fille ne dit rien. À première vu, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cet homme fabrique des jouets pour enfant. Il avait plus l'air délinquant avec ses vêtements sombres et ses accessoires de cuir.

- Un dur à l'extérieur, mais tendre à l'intérieur, pensa-t-elle.

Elle était en train de réfléchir à ça, quand Sai sorti du bureau, seul, et qu'il vint la voir.

- Ino chéri, j'aimerais qu'une des poupées te ressemble, mais pour ça il faudrait que tu poses pour Kankuro. Est-ce que ça te dérange ou...?  
- Non, c'est correct, si tu veux cette poupée je vais poser pour lui.  
- J'aurais pu lui donner une photo, mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'avec un vrai modèle c'est plus facile.  
- Non, je comprends, ça ne me dérange pas.

Le styliste retourna dans le bureau et en ressorti avec Kankuro. Ils rejoignirent les deux autres rapidement.

**POV Ino**

L'air sérieux qu'il a...j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à l'imaginer travaillé pour des enfants.

- Alors, il ne manque plus que vous fixiez un moment et M. Sabaku pourra commencer la poupée, dit Sai, heureux que tout soit réglé.  
- Où se trouve votre atelier? demanda la blonde.  
- Je n'en ai plus, je travaille chez moi, lui répondit Kankuro.

Haha, chez lui, rien de moins. Si ce n'était pas pour la collection, j'aurais cru qu'il voulait en profiter.

- Quel moment vous adonnerait le mieux? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle en regardant ses patrons. Quand on n'aura plus besoin de moi.  
- Pourquoi pas cette après-midi, plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera, proposa Sasuke.  
- Je n'y vois aucune objection, mais j'aurai besoin de matériel.

Il prit les papiers que Sai lui tendait. Il inscrivit sur le premier son adresse et sur le second ce dont il aura besoin pour la fabrication. Pendant ce temps Sasuke terminait les derniers ajustements sur ma robe. D'une oreille distraite, j'écoutais le fabriquant de jouet expliquer ce qu'il avait besoin.

- Je vais demander à quelqu'un de tout aller acheter et vous les apporter chez vous dans la soirée, dit Sai en prenant le papier dans ses mains. Vous en aurez besoin aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux.  
- Non, je vais commencer par des croquis.  
- Parfait, je passe tout suite l'appel, lui dit-il en sortant son cellulaire. Salut Kiba, oui j'ai une commande pour toi, commença Sai en s'éloignant.

Pauvre Kiba, il va devoir se promener dans tout Konoha pour trouver tout ce matériel. Par le biais du miroir, je regardais ce Kankuro sortir de l'atelier. Temari m'avait déjà parlé de lui, mais j'ai de la difficulté à croire ce qu'elle m'avait dit. «C'est un mordu de science et de marionnette. C'est un vrai frère protecteur, j'ai jamais eu de copain à long terme, il les faisait tous fuir. Seul Shikamaru lui a tenu tête. Maintenant, ils passent même du temps ensemble.» C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit sur son frère. Pourtant, à le voir, il a plus l'air d'un rebelle qui nage dans la drogue avec un mauvais caractère. Mais selon sa soeur, il serait presque comme un "gros nounours" avec ceux qu'il aime. Je me demande comment il est lorsqu'il travail.

**POV Normal**

Lorsque midi arriva, Ino alla dîner au restaurant avec Sai. Comme à toute les fois où ils mangeaient ensemble, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Oubliant tout ce qui concernait le travail.

- Je l'aime bien ce mec, déclara Sai soudainement.  
- Quoi? lui demanda la blonde surprise.  
- Kankuro. Il est vrai, il ne joue pas un rôle...  
- Vu ça façon de se vêtir, je pense le contraire.  
- Les vêtements ne peuvent pas toujours refléter la personne. Il aime peut-être juste ce style, sans en avoir la personnalité. Il travail avec les enfants...je le vois mal se droguer et être colérique.  
- Moi c'est justement le fait qu'il travaille avec des enfants qui m'étonne.  
- Aux dires de Temari, il adore les enfants...bon pas tout le temps, mais la majorité du temps.

Mais la jeune fille restait quant même sceptique.

**POV Ino**

Sai me déposa devant l'immeuble du fabriquant de jouet un peu après 13 heures. Je dus prendre les escaliers, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur dans cette bâtisse.

- Encore une chance qu'il n'est qu'au deuxième, souffla-t-elle en arrivant à la dernière marche.

Lorsque j'ouvrai la porte de l'étage, j'entendis des voix, deux vois que je connaissais déjà.

- Tu ne peux pas te pointer sans prévenir pour me demander de garder Ichigo n'importe quand, dit une voix que j'associai à Kankuro. J'ai du travail moi, rajouta-t-il d'un ton désespéré.  
- Quoi, Sai et Sasuke t'ont finalement appelé? demanda Temari d'une voix enjouée.  
- Oui et ce n'est pas petit ce qu'ils m'ont demandé.  
- Bah, Ichi n'est pas si bruyant, tu sais qu'il retient de son père, il ne va pas te déranger.  
- Sauf que je ne serai pas seul, soupira le jeune homme.  
- Quoi? Il y a enfin une fille qui c'est décidé à te donner une chance? demanda sa soeur.  
- Pour le travail, soupira-t-il découragé par l'attitude de sa soeur. Je dois faire une poupée qui va ressembler à l'une des mannequins.  
- Je pari que c'est Ino, s'exclama-t-elle.

En l'entendant me nommer, je décidai de me montrer.

- Dans le mille, fis-je en m'approchant d'eux.  
-Oh bonjour Ino, me salua Temari.  
- Désolé Tema, mais va voir Gaara pour Ichi, commença Kankuro.  
- Moi ça ne me dérange pas qu'il reste, l'interrompis-je.

Au-moins de cette façon, je ne serai pas seule avec lui et je vais voir si ce que Temari dit sur lui est vrai. Celle-ci sourit et mit le gamin dans les bras de son frère, qui laissa échapper un soupire. Il me fit signe d'entrer, pendant que sa soeur repartait. L'appartement n'était pas grand, mais il était chaleureux. La cuisine et le salon étaient propres, ce qui me surprit légèrement. Kankuro se dirigea vers la porte la plus éloigné et y entra. Je l'entendis parler à son neveu. Je m'avançai pour le voir lui tendre des jouets.

- Reste sage pendant une heure et tu auras une glace et un nouveau jouet, dit-il d'une voix tendre à l'enfant.  
- Un cheval? demanda le gamin d'une voix enjoué.  
- Si tu es sage et me laisse travailler, lui répondit-il avec un gros sourire.  
- Ouais, cria-t-il le petit garçon en levant les bras.

Kankuro le prit et le déposa sur le lit, près des jouets de bois. Il revint vers moi et me fit rapidement visiter, en terminant par son atelier. Celui-ci, par-contre, n'était pas rangé. Des copaux de bois trainaient sur le plancher autour d'une des trois tables. Une pour la sculpture, une autre pour la peinture et le vernis, et la dernière était enseveli sous une montagne de papier et de crayon.

- Tu peux t'assoir sur cette chaise, me dit-il en me montrant une chaise qui me laissa sceptique. Elle est propre, rajouta-t-il devant mon expression.

J'y pris place, pendant que lui se dirigeait vers sa table à dessin, où il fouilla rapidement pour trouver une feuille vierge et un crayon. Il commença à donner plusieurs coups de crayon, en levant parfois les yeux vers moi. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour passer le temps, je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait quelques croquis sur les murs. Des esquisses de jouet, dont certain prenaient place dans une bibliothèque ou sur une étagère. Poupées, marionnettes, voitures, animaux de bois se côtoyaient dans l'atelier. Je suis sûre d'une chose, ce qu'il va confectionner pour la scéance photo va être de toute beauté. J'eu un sursaut lorsqu'il se mit soudainement à me parler.

- Vous préférez qu'elle ait les cheveux attachés ou détachés? me demanda-t-il.  
- Il y a une différence?  
- Je n'utilise pas le même matériel, me répondit-il.  
- Si elle doit me ressemblé, alors les cheveux attachés.

Il se repencha sur sa feuille de papier, tout en cherchant quelque chose avec son autre main. Je le vis attraper un feutre, jeter son crayon tout en ouvrant le feutre avec ses dents. Curieuse, je m'approchai de lui et je le vis refaire les contours pour pouvoir enlever les traits de trop ensuite.

- Les yeux ouverts ou fermés? me demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.  
- Pardon?  
- La poupée, répondit-il en relevant la tête.  
- Euh...aucune idée, c'est vous le professionnel, lui répondis-je un brin gênée.

Pendant un moment, il me regarda comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Puis tout à coup, il regarda de nouveau sa feuille et se remit à griffonner.

- Les yeux ouverts, murmura-t-il sans me regarder.

**POV Kankuro**

Se serait dommage de cacher d'aussi magnifiques yeux d'un bleu si pur. Pff, rêve pas mon vieux, t'as aucune chance. Je continuais à dessiner, quand la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit. Je me retournai en me doutant que c'était Ichigo qui devait commencer à s'ennuyer tout seul.

- Reste pas dans le cadrage de la porte Ichi, lui dis-je en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir se que je faisais.

- Je peux voir? me demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.  
- Ce n'est pas encore fini, lui répondis-je en souriant.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais qu'il est déjà beau.

Avec un soupire, je lui montrai le dessin.

**POV Ino**

Ce sourire qu'il offre à son neveu de 3 ans est si...doux. Ichigo regarde le dessin comme si c'était la dixième merveille du monde et Kankuro lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant. Je contournai la table pour voir l'évolution de l'esquisse de moi. Mais lorsque je me penchai pour regarder, il éloigna la feuille de ma vue.

- Quoi, moi je n'ai pas le droit de voir, fis-je d'une voix faussement déçu.  
- Je ne montre jamais des esquisses non-fini au model, me répondit-il.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce qu'ils ne sont jamais contents.  
- Et si je promets de ne pas critiquer? Lui demandais-je avec la même voix suppliante qu'Ichigo avait utilisée un peu plus tôt.

**POV Kankuro**

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les femmes fassent des yeux de chien battu à chaque fois qu'on leur refuse de quoi. Bah, tant pis, je lui montre quant même ce que j'ai de fait. À tien, elle a les même yeux qu'Ichi.

- Wow, vous êtes doué, me complimenta-t-elle. C'est...très ressemblant en même temps de ne pas l'être.  
- C'est la première fois qu'on me donne un bon commentaire avant que ce ne soit terminé, me dit-il avec surprise.  
- Et moi? s'exclama Ichigo.  
- Ça ne compte pas, parce que tu n'es pas mon model, lui répondis-je en lui frottant les cheveux.  
- Et bien, la madame à l'air d'un ange, s'émerveilla le gamin. Comme ceux dans l'histoire que papa me raconte.  
- Shikamaru te raconte des histoires? fit-elle complètement surprise.  
- Vous connaissez mon papa?  
- C'est un vieil ami d'enfance, lui dit-elle en souriant. Nos pères en sont aussi.  
- Maintenant je comprends mieux comment ils se sont rencontrés, m'exclamais-je.  
- Oui, Shika était venu me voir une journée à l'atelier et Temari y était. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire plus complexe, me répondit-elle.

Ouai, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, leur rencontre n'a pas été aussi tendre qu'elle ne l'est maintenant.

- J'ai envie de pipi, s'exclama soudainement mon neveu.

**POV Ino**

Kankuro soupira. C'est vrai que la situation était ridicule. Je le regardai se lever et emmener le garçon à l'extérieur de la chambre. Après un moment, il revint seul.

- Il est propre, mais encore trop petit pour monter sur la toilette, s'excusa-t-il.  
- Où est-il?  
- Dans le salon, son "émission" commence.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire devant la face de mon vis à vis. Il me rejoignit rapidement dans mon fou rire. Puis l'après-midi se passa sans encombre. Il avait terminé le croquis et j'eu l'impression d'halluciner. C'était magnifique. Il devait être plus de 18 heures lorsque je partis de son appartement. Il me promit de venir à l'atelier dans deux jours pour me montrer le résultat final. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat final.

Deux jours plus tard, comme il l'avait promit, le jeune homme vint à l'atelier des stylistes avec la poupée d'Ino et une marionnette pour les montrer à ses employeurs. Ino était en plein essayage quand il passa. Elle le regarda passer et lui répondit lorsqu'il la salua. Il entra dans le bureau de ses supérieurs et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné des deux stylistes. Sasuke arborait son éternel masque d'impassivité et Sai souriait à pleine dents.

- Ino, veux-tu voir le résultat de la poupée? lui demanda Sai.  
- Mais bien sûre, lui répondit-elle avec impatience.

**POV Sai**

Depuis deux jours elle est de bonne humeur. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec notre cher fabriquant de jouet? Lorsqu'il sortit la poupée de son sac, les yeux de ma belle Ino s'illuminèrent. Oui, elle l'adorait, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

**POV Normal**

Sai et Sasuke s'éloignèrent un moment avec les deux créations du fabriquant. Celui-ci se retrouva donc seul avec la jeune femme.

- Vous avez aussi eu aussi le temps de faire une marionnette? Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, lui dit-elle.  
- Oui, Kiba est venu me porter le matériel quelques minutes après votre départ, lui répondit-il. Je me suis mis toute suite au travail.  
- C'est impressionnant. Vous allez surement devoir y passer toutes vos journées et soirées pour réussir à les finir à temps, lui dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.  
- Oui, je n'aime pas perdre trop de temps pour livrer la marchandise.  
- C'est rare de nos jours, lui dit-elle en riant.  
- Oui...Je peux vous demander quelque chose? lui demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.  
- Oui bien sûr.  
- Après votre séance de photo...seriez-vous libre pour sortir?  
- Je serais heureuse de sortir avec vous, lui dit-elle en souriant.


End file.
